


Произошел театр

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Russian AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Кира находит новую работу и девушку мечты. Спасибо котлетам и орхидеям за это.





	Произошел театр

В теории всё звучало максимально просто. Устроиться на работу в декорационный цех театра, проработать там два года и радостно пойти получать высшее образование сценографа. Реальность оказалась прозаичнее и сложнее. Кира отработала в одном театре год, но так погрязла в конфликтах с коллегами и начальством, что не выдержала и уволилась. Ну и “современный” репертуар там был полное говно, успокаивала она себя. Кровь, пошлятина, сексизм — не к этому её готовило родное театральное училище. На протяжении всех четырех курсов подготовки, даже несмотря на неоднократное прохождение практики и долгую работу над дипломом, театр виделся ей храмом высшего искусства, корнями уходящего в античность, и к такому искусству хотелось быть причастной. 

Поэтому Кира решила искать новое место работы исходя из репертуара театра: чем древнее, тем лучше, классика же. Она была далека от консерватизма, но проверенные временем постановки нравились ей больше: никаких отрезанных ног, бессмысленной обнаженки или какого-то дикого насилия. Современная традиция вставлять в сценарий матерщину, конечно, Киру ну очень веселила — особенно если удавалось взглянуть на лица зрителей, когда словечки слетали со сцены — но без этого можно было и потерпеть. В конце концов, её всё же приняли бутафоркой в один из центральных московских театров — умелые руки нужны были всегда. 

Первым делом Кире провели экскурсию по зданию театра. Вопросы у неё, впрочем, появились только в холле, где был гардероб, выходы в партер и балконы, и на стенах висели портреты театральной труппы. 

— А почему она просто Шура, без фамилии? — Кира кивнула на портрет очень красивой актрисы с короткой стрижкой и азиатскими чертами лица. 

— А никто не знает, я тоже всегда спрашивал, — пожал плечами Лёха, её экскурсовод и коллега-бутафор, по совместительству. — Секрет фирмы, наверное. Вроде как она сама очень просила, её даже в афишах так пишут. Мол, роли исполняют Маша Петрова, Вася Пупкин, Шура и так далее. Может личное, кто ж знает. Хорошо, не пишут “Королева драмы” — её тут много кто так зовет, в хорошем смысле, конечно. Лицо театра, ничего не скажешь. 

Кира ничего не ответила — Лёха всё равно не давал ей и слова вставить. Она кивнула и твёрдо решила посмотреть хотя бы одну постановку, где в главной роли будет эта Шура: слишком уж интригующей была история с её именем. 

К сожалению, со спектаклем не сложилось. Навалилось слишком много работы, и Кира осталась в цеху, красить табуреты и чинить глобус, который все работники театра единогласно считали огромным, мерзким и бесполезным — только вот зрителям и главному художнику он нравился, а значит, ничего не попишешь. Так было ещё несколько раз. Посмотреть на Шурину игру никак не удавалось: вечно появлялись какие-то проблемы, словно злой рок препятствовал этой затее и все звёзды сложились так, чтобы Кира никогда не увидела Шуру на сцене — да и в принципе где-либо, кроме портрета в холле и афиш. 

Порочный круг завала работой разорвал буфет. 

Улыбнувшись знакомому объявлению “Уважаемые коллеги, В КОТОРЫЙ РАЗ напоминаем, что актёры в сценических костюмах в буфете не обслуживаются!” и отдав свои кровные за котлеты с макаронами, Кира двинулась к одному из свободных столиков в дальнем углу и оторопела, когда дверь распахнулась и на пороге появилась та самая Шура. Высокая, плечистая, невероятно красивая; и даже крупный шрам на носу, который на фото был зачем-то скрыт ретушью, а на сцене гримом, безумно красил её. 

Это явление Христа народу совершенно выбило Киру из колеи. Она попыталась уступить дорогу, но шагнула не в ту сторону, и Шура столкнулась с ней плечами. Кира пошатнулась, тарелка у неё руках дернулась, и, в довершение позора, котлета вывалилась на пол. Раздался грустный _шлёп_ об кафель. 

Шура ойкнула и принялась извиняться. Кира апатично отметила, что у неё красивый низкий голос — и что она легко краснеет. В ответ на извинения получилось только невнятно кивнуть и поспешно отползти к одинокому столику в дальнем углу, оставив Шуру в замешательстве. 

Кира уныло ковыряла остатки макарон и кляла себя за тупость, когда её выдернул из раздумий знакомый голос. 

— Не возражаете? — Шура стояла рядом с её столиком и смущённо улыбалась, держа в правой руке тарелку с тремя котлетами. Кира вдруг заметила, что пальцы у неё металлические. — Я тут… вот… это же из-за меня. 

— Не стоит, — выдавила Кира. Она смутилась ещё больше, хотя думала, что дальше некуда: привыкла к тому, что многие актрисы и актёры главных ролей ведут себя не очень приятно, а тут такое. — Всё хорошо. 

— И всё же… — Шура нахмурила широкие брови; глаза у неё забегали, как будто она подбирала слова. Кира поняла, что ведет себя невежливо: у Шуры, наверное, создалось ощущение, что её уже назначили не много не мало кровным врагом. 

— Да вы садитесь, — поспешно исправилась она и подвинула свою тарелку так, чтобы Шуре хватило места. Честно говоря, лучезарная улыбка Шуры и уютное молчание на протяжении всей трапезы стоили всех котлет мира. 

Кира не признавалась себе в этом, но искала встречи снова. Запомнив время их первого столкновения, в следующий четверг она снова угадала появление Шуры — и была приятно удивлена, когда та снова попросила разрешения подсесть к ней за стол. В тот раз они даже начали разговаривать. Четверг за четвергом Кира узнавала о своей новой знакомой что-то новое: так, Шура проговорилась, что просто обожает больших ласковых собак, мечтает сходить в музей “Огни Москвы” и съездить в Торжок, чтобы посмотреть на уникальную архитектуру, боится всех сцен с гоблинами в “Гарри Поттере” и любит глупые анекдоты. Своеобразное чувство юмора Кира оценила, в ответ поделившись парочкой своих любимых баек; да и вообще у них оказалось много общего: с собаками и гоблинами было стопроцентное попадание, и только в Торжок Кира не хотела, а вместо этого рвалась в Тверь или в Питер. Настоящая Шура со своими страхами и радостями, со своим шрамом и протезом, со своим громким и заливистым смехом, переходящим в писк, оказалась намного лучше глянцевой картинки в холле театра. 

А потом в бутафорский цех принесли смету, чертежи и эскизы новых декораций к премьерной постановке по мотивам древнегреческого мифа об Арахне. Свежая адаптация была короче оригинала и с парой штрихов модерна, чтобы смотреть было интереснее. Ещё на втором курсе Кира уяснила, что настоящие античные пьесы просто невыносимы: их могли играть по семь часов, с хором и максимум тремя актёрами — а потому они всегда требовали переработки. 

— А кто играть будет? — Лёха прокрутился на стуле и бросил лукавый взгляд на заведующую постановкой Альбину Альбертовну. Та хмыкнула. 

— Шура играет Арахну, Регина будет Афиной, это главные роли. Или тебе всю массовку перечислить? 

— Нет, спасибо. Пойдём покурим, а? — Альбина кивнула, и они вместе отправились в курилку. За ними потянулись остальные бутафоры — Катя, которую тут все называли Петя, и Харитон, в основном исполнявший функции столяра и электрика. Кира не пошла за ними. В коллективах она всегда оказывалась одиночкой; на том спасибо, что от местных коллег её хотя бы не тошнило. 

Она воспользовалась воцарившейся тишиной, чтобы просмотреть эскизы. По сюжету пьесы Афина, разгневавшись на гордячку Арахну, превратила её в цветок — или в паука, по другой версии мифа. Для постановки выбрали менее трудоёмкую и более эстетичную версию — цветок, орхидею. Подобный тип бутафории обычно ложился на Кирины плечи, так что она сразу начала думать, как ей сделать цветы достаточно большими, но при этом реалистичными. 

Просматривая листки ещё раз, она наткнулась на зарисовки костюмов, сделанных специально под Шуру. В глаза бросился необычный покрой тоги: правую руку до запястья закрывала ткань — и, если уж придираться к исторической достоверности, тогу так никто не носил. Осознание кольнуло неприятно: кажется, художник по костюмам таким образом нарочно старался скрыть Шурин протез. Кира очень надеялась, что отношение театра к её “дефектам” — ретушь шрама, грим, ещё эта несчастная тога — не заставляют Шуру чувствовать себя неправильной и некрасивой в повседневной жизни. Захотелось сделать плакат “Шура прекрасна” и выйти на одиночный пикет. 

На декорации и бутафорию было выделено целых два месяца, но Кира решила сделать орхидеи сразу, чтобы не получилось, как всегда — в последнюю неделю, из говна и палок. Метровые цветы требовали нехилого мозгового штурма. В конце концов Кира подобрала материалы, подумала над технологией и пошла оформлять поставку поролона: на складе его вечно не хватало. 

Кира делала орхидеи и думала о Шуре. Сидя по вечерам в комнатушке квартиры, которую уже второй год снимала с тремя малознакомыми людьми, она рисовала цветы и Шуру в пурпурных лепестках. Это было как наваждение: новая подруга занимала все её мысли, вытеснив оттуда работу, коммунальные счета, график уборки общей кухни, вообще всё вытеснив. На Шуре сомкнулась Кирина вселенная. После “котлетного инцидента” жизнь двигалась от четверга до четверга, и Кире очень хотелось верить, что эти разговоры значили для Шуры так же много, как и для неё. 

— Видела анонс “Арахны” по “Культуре”? — однажды со смешком тихо спросила Шура. Она купила себе сидра, и слабый алкоголь, который для Киры был бы как слону дробина, уже немного ударил ей в голову. — Они прямо подчеркнули, что в главной роли — актриса с инвалидностью. Забавно. Как будто театр этим гордится. Хотя на самом деле всем мерзко. 

Кира почувствовала прилив злобы. Отлично, они еще и используют Шуру, показывая её, словно цирковую собачку, чтобы добавить себе очков уважения. Этому гневу не было выхода; Кира какое-то время просто скрипела зубами, смотря на Шурину печальную, почти виноватую улыбку. 

— Мне не мерзко, — не нашла она лучшего ответа. Шура посмотрела на неё внимательно, а потом улыбнулась чуть шире — и снова уткнулась в свою пюрешку. 

Кира поняла, что готова убить и умереть за неё. 

Она влюбилась по уши, так сильно, что даже выбила себе возможность попасть на первый прогон “Арахны”, лишь бы посмотреть на Шуру. Ей не было дела ни до других актёров, ни до собственных декораций на сцене — вселенная по имени Шура заслоняла всё вокруг. 

Вот Шура гордо улыбается, вот с криком доказывает Афине, что она лучшая ткачиха, вот ведёт какие-то экспозиционные диалоги с горожанами, вот произносит невыносимо пафосный покаянный монолог, с таким лицом, словно сейчас зарыдает. Такова театральная игра — все эмоции выкручены на максимум, чтобы даже на дальнем ряду балкона всё было понятно и ощутимо. Бывали, конечно, и тихие драмы, где реализм был во главе угла — вроде “Дальше тишина…” с Раневской — но античную трагедию, пусть даже осовремененную, нужно было играть по-другому. Шура с этим справлялась на отлично — смеялась, орала на олимпийских богов, размахивала руками, и все это — без тени истеричности и надуманности. Каждое её движение, каждая интонация была выверена четко и скрупулезно, как математическое уравнение, как расчет полета ракеты. 

Но вот Афина произнесла все свои проклятия, и гордыня Арахны была наказана. Под какую-то тягучую трагичную музыку на сцену вышла Шура, сменившая классическую белую тогу на пурпурное платье, полы которого напоминали лепестки орхидеи — костюмеры явно постарались. Отчаянно вскрикнув, она упала в кипу поролоновых цветов (на этом моменте Кира чуть не вымерла от счастья, ведь вся эта куча была сделана её руками) и сама превратилась в орхидею. 

Кира еле дождалась, пока Афина дочитает свой морализаторский монолог и занавес закроется. Улизнув со стандартной заключительной части с чествованием актеров и оркестра, аплодисментами и воплями то ли клакеров, то ли действительно восторженных зрителей, Кира вышла на улицу и остановилась у служебного входа. 

Да уж, столько месяцев ожидания стоили того. “Королева драмы” в очередной раз поразила её воображение. Игру Шуры можно было без преувеличений назвать искусством. 

Кира ожидала, что Шура выплывет из служебного входа, как модная дива или кинозвезда на красной дорожке, но та буквально вывалилась из распахнутых дверей и устало стащила себя по лестнице. На ней была ужасная потрепанная кепка с олимпийским мишкой; недосмытая подводка и тушь оставили под глазами черные пятна. Увидев Киру, Шура просияла. 

— Кира! — радостно выкрикнула она, подскакивая к ней. Её глаза сверкали, пускай и выглядела она ужасно уставшей. — Ты была на спектакле! Спасибо! 

Она пожала Кире руку, широко и, как всегда, лучезарно улыбаясь. Кира замялась. 

— Ты сильно устала? В смысле, я вижу, что сильно… э-э-э… Но, может быть, ты хотела бы, м-м-м… — Кира отвела взгляд, собираясь с мыслями. — Могу я пригласить тебя в кафе? Ну, там, на чай. На кофе. Можно и на вино, если ты едешь на метро. Хотя я вот на мотоцикле. 

— Ох, — Шура заулыбалась смущённо, но так мягко, словно одной улыбкой могла укутать в одеяло. — Ты имеешь в виду пригласить просто... или пригласить-пригласить? 

Кира ухмыльнулась, краснея. 

— Думаю, что второе. По крайней мере, надеюсь. — Она по-джентельменски в шутку подставила Шуре локоть, а потом рассмеялась, когда та присела в шутливом книксене и довольно взяла её под руку. — Кстати. Шура, ты самая лучшая актриса на свете и вообще самая прекрасная и замечательная. Хочешь, я нарисую огромный плакат в твою честь? Или статую из пенопласта? 

— Я думаю, мне хватит твоих слов, — рассмеялась Шура, ненавязчиво поглаживая Киру по руке. 

Они минуты три шагали молча, привыкая друг к другу. Кира в который раз восхитилась, как комфортно было в этой тишине ей, обычно нелюдимой и замкнутой. Шура не давила и ничего не требовала. Она всегда начинала разговор тихо, как будто спрашивая разрешения. 

Так она прервала молчание и на этот раз. 

— Знаешь, я, может, и играла Арахну, которая стала орхидеей, но я так не люблю цветы, — поделилась Шура и покосилась на Киру, вдруг она не оценила таких откровений. — Особенно орхидеи. У меня на них аллергия, ужасная. Когда зрители букеты дарят, хоть вой. Только поролоновые и переношу. 

— Взаимно, — с ухмылкой выдала Кира, а потом добавила: — Я пыталась развести у себя в комнате цветник, да только всё вяло. Даже кактусы засохли, веришь. Только поролоновые и живут. Кек. 

Шура вскинула брови и вдруг захихикала, очень весело, с тихим свистом. Этот смех оказался ну очень заразительным, так что Кира, хоть и не понимала, что же такого смешного в “кеке”, тоже засмеялась. 

На первом “настоящем” свидании Кира подарила Шуре кружку с собаками, которую сама же и расписала, чтобы точно проконтролировать отсутствие любых цветов и наличие максимально милых собак. 


End file.
